plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jurassic Marsh
|zombies = }} |Zombies = |Unlock = Using one World Key or US: $4.99 UK: £2,99 EU: 4,49€ TR: 10,49₺ |before = << |after = >>}} Jurassic Marsh is the tenth world in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Released in the 4.2.1 update on November 17th, 2015, its sneak-peek Piñata Parties began on November 11th, 2015 and the soft release was released to Android on November 12th, 2015. The official update was released on November 17, 2015. This world takes place during the Jurassic Era, long before the events of Frostbite Caves, where dinosaurs are still a reality. Although the lawn is located in a marsh, water is not a relevant environment modifier in this world. Most of the plants found in this world are "primal" versions of the Player's House plants. The premium plant released alongside Part 1 of Jurassic Marsh was Grapeshot. The environment modifiers of this world are the dinosaurs. They do not act like typical zombies, and are not classified as such, since there is no interaction between dinosaurs and plants (except Perfume-shroom). They only interact with zombies (any type) that passes by them. The current dinosaurs are Velociraptor, Stegosaurus, and Pterodactyl. Levels Gallery Walkthrough :See Jurassic Marsh/Walkthrough. Trivia *Jurassic Marsh is currently the farthest back in time the player can go in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *If Big Wave Beach's world icon is compared with Jurassic Marsh's, they seem to have the exact same volcano, hinting that there is a connection between the two. *The lawn of Jurassic Marsh contains a skeleton of a dinosaur, similar to the one on the unsodded Player's House lawn. This implies a connection between these two worlds as well. *A world similar to this world first appeared in Plants vs. Zombies: Timepocalypse, albeit with no name. *The zombies' foreheads have the same Neanderthal appearance as the Frostbite Caves zombies' foreheads. *The art used in Jurassic Marsh bears a strong resemblance to scenery from the cartoon show The Flintstones. *Its name in French, "Mésozoïque Park," is a reference to the Jurassic Park franchise. *The Day 15 note appears to be one of the map assets from Far Future, only green. **As stated by Penny, the Day 15 note is actually the asteroid that caused the extinction of the dinosaurs. *Jurassic Marsh, Lost City, and Frostbite Caves are the only worlds not to introduce plants from the first Plants vs. Zombies game. *Jurassic Marsh is the second world with animated lawn mowers, the first being Frostbite Caves. *Despite the fact that humans did not exist during the time of this world, zombies—which are assumed to be "undead" humans—are of course featured in this world. This fact is referenced in Jurassic Gargantuar's Almanac entry. *Part of the Choose Your Seeds music, respectively at the beginning, has a close resemblance to the first game's main menu music. *Jurassic Marsh, Neon Mixtape Tour and Wild West are the only worlds that do not have surprise attacks. *The lawn appears to be higher above ground than the scenery like the house, zombie base, background marsh, but the zombies do not appear to gain ground when entering the lawn/eating the brains. *So far, no female zombies have been introduced in Jurassic Marsh. This had not happened since Dark Ages. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 areas Category:Jurassic Marsh